


Advice on How to Fulfill a Myth

by Sterling_Canary



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Asking Out, Dates, Getting Advice, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Pushing My Rarepair Agenda, Vague Mentions of Other Relationships, Vague Spoilers for Chapter 9, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Canary/pseuds/Sterling_Canary
Summary: Byleth needs some help asking the Gatekeeper up to the Goddess Tower. Luckily, their students have some excellent advice.(Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 18: Mythology)
Relationships: Gatekeeper/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859518
Kudos: 64
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Advice on How to Fulfill a Myth

“Greetings, Professor!” the Gatekeeper greeted when Byleth walked up to him. “One thing to report: the ball is coming up soon! Are you excited?”

Byleth simply shrugged.

“Oh! Right, sorry Professor.”

“It’s fine. Perhaps a distraction would be nice.”

“Yeah, maybe! A-anyway, have you heard of the myth of the Goddess Tower?”

“I haven’t.”

“Oh, well the legend goes that if you invite someone up to Goddess Tower on the night of the ball and make a promise, then the Goddess will make sure it's kept! I mean, it’s just a myth, but it’s quite a popular one! Lots of couples like to promise to be together forever. Speaking of...anyone you’d like to invite up there?”

“Hmm. Now that you mention it, there is.”

The two stood in silence for a second.

“Is...it someone I know?”

“Yes. In fact, they’re very close.”

“Ooh! Don’t tell me, let me guess.”

“Alright. You get three chances.”

“Is it...the blacksmith?”

“No.”

“The battalion guildsman?”

“No.”

“The item shop owner?”

“No.”

“The--”

“You’re out of guesses. You’re just going to have to see on the day.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you later, Professor!”

“You, too.”

Byleth made their way back to their room, rolling their eyes.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Sothis asked, peeking over Byleth’s shoulder. “Is that a hit list?”

“Yes, I am making a hit list comprised  _ solely  _ of my own students,” Byleth said. “I have obviously been spending too much time with Hubert.”

“ _ Clearly  _ you have, with an attitude like that.”

“If you must know, I’m making a list of people who can help me with my problem.”

“Oh, you mean the problem with the gatekeeper?” Sothis looked at the list again. “And these three are going to help you?”

“Yep.” Byleth stood up from their desk and pushed in their chair. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to conduct some interviews.”

* * *

Byleth found the first name on their list having tea in the courtyard.

“Hello, Mercedes,” they greeted.

“Oh, hello professor,” Mercedes smiled. “What brings you here?”

“I want to ask you some questions about Hubert.” Byleth sat down across from her.

“Oh, professor, if you want to know things about Hubie, then you’re better off asking Edelgard.”

“Not in that sense. You’re going to ask him to the Goddess Tower, yes?”

“Oh, am I truly that obvious? Well, yes, that’s the plan. I doubt he’ll accept, though.”

“That’s fine. All I want to know is how you’re going to do it.”

“It’s not going to be anything special. I’m just going to ask if he would like some fresh air, and then we’ll walk to the tower.”

“So, just be blunt like that?”

“If that’s your darling’s style!”

Byleth would have to be blunt. They had no other choice, if the earlier interaction was any indication.

“Alright.” Byleth stood up. “That’s all I wanted to ask. Thank you, Mercedes. I wish you luck with Hubert.”

“Of course! Thank you, Professor.”

* * *

The second name on their list was sitting in the library, surrounded by a stack of books.

“Claude,” Byleth nodded.

“Oh, hey Teach,” Claude waved, not looking up from his book. “I haven’t missed any assignments recently, have I?”

“No. I just wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“About?”

“How you’re going to ask Annette to the Goddess Tower.”

_ That  _ got Claude to look up from his texts. “And  _ why  _ do you want to know about that? Planning on asking Annette up there yourself? I gotta say, that’s a little creepy, Teach.”

“No. I’m going to ask the Gatekeeper to the Goddess Tower, and I’m looking for some tips. So far, I’ve got ‘being blunt’.”

“Ah, alright. Being blunt is good, but it’s not my style. I’m going to intrigue her with some  _ mystery _ .”

“What kind of  _ mystery _ ?”

“A  _ musical  _ mystery.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow, but this was probably the most they’d get out of him.

“Mystery, got it. Well, don’t go murdering anyone. Goodbye, Claude.”

“See ya, teach. Hey, wait, one more question, though: how’d you know?”

“I’ve caught you taking her on wyvern rides before.”

“I see. Alright, see ya.”

* * *

The third and final name on their list was at the training grounds, sparring with the object of their affections.

“Ferdinand,” Byleth called. “If I may have a word for a second?”

“Of course!” Ferdinand answered as he held off of Felix’s training sword with the body of his lance. “I shall return in a moment.”

“Make it quick,” Felix said, and he released the pressure on the sword. Ferdinand jogged over to Byleth, who led him out of the training grounds.

“What did you need me for, Professor?” Ferdinand asked once they were outside.

“Just a few questions.”

“Ask away! I, Ferdinand von Aegir, can answer anything you throw at me!”

“Great. How are you going to ask Felix to the Goddess Tower?”

“Ah. If you will, perhaps, permit me a question before I answer yours?”

“If you’re going to ask how I know, you two spend _a_ _lot_ of time together. Really, how dense do you people think I am?”

“Right. My apologies.” He cleared his throat. “Well, I bought him an ornamental sword while I was in town earlier this week, and I am going to give it to him in the Goddess Tower.”

“A gift, huh? That’s a good idea. What sort of thing do you think the Gatekeeper would like?”

“I am not quite sure. But a bouquet of flowers is always a good bet!”

“Yes...flowers. Alright, Ferdinand, I’ll leave you to it. Don’t break your bones.”

“I will not. Goodbye, Professor!”

* * *

It was the night of the ball, and Byleth was prepared. They had everything they needed: their best outfit (A dark teal vest over a white shirt, paired with matching pants and shoes), their best hair and make-up (a fanciful updo, with make-up to match their outfit), an excellent bouquet (made up with many different kinds of flowers, for they didn’t know the gatekeeper’s favorite), and a plan.

“I wish you luck, Byleth,” Sothis said, floating in her corner of the room. “Let’s hope your students’ intuition was good.”

“I trust it will be,” Byleth shrugged. “And if it doesn’t, I’m coming back here to Divine Pulse.”

“Sure, that’s a--hey, wait!” Sothis tried to tell Byleth that her powers were “not to be used for such a foolish task”, but they were already out the door and on their way to the monastery entrance.

* * *

“Greetings, Professor!” the Gatekeeper said when he saw them approach. “Nothing to report!”

“As usual,” Byleth shook their head, a small smile on their lips. “Are you getting off duty for the night?”

“Yep! I was planning on going into town to get some dinner. I  _ would _ invite you to join me, but it seems you’re headed to the ball.”

“Well, put those plans on hold.” They held out the bouquet, and he took it. “Take a walk with me.”

“Oh, uh, alright.” Byleth began walking, and the Gatekeeper followed suit. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

They walked in silence, joining the throngs of other students headed to the ballroom. Of course, that’s not where  _ they  _ were headed.

Byleth made a sharp right turn, which brought them out of the flood of students, and into a trickle. It seemed some were  _ so _ excited to see if the legend is true that they didn’t even go to the ball first. Then again, Byleth supposed that’s exactly what  _ they  _ were doing as well, but they were faculty, so it was okay.

“Are we going where I _think_ we’re going?” The Gatekeeper asked once they’d reached the wooden doors leading to the Goddess Tower’s stairs.

“Probably,” Byleth shrugged, opening the doors. “I remember you mentioning something about a myth here, but I don’t remember all that much of it. Perhaps you could explain it to me again?”

“Aw, Professor. I’ll gladly explain it again...if you’ll help me test it out.”

“That was the plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, Writer's Month is currently kicking my ass, which is why I'm doing this prompt three days late. But will I persevere? You bet! I'm too far in to quit now! Criticism is always appreciated.


End file.
